This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The principal goals of the Outreach Core in Year 06 were: 1) develop and conduct a summer research program for undergraduate students and faculty from the PUIs (NRIs, NOIs &EOIs), 2) continue the Travel Award program for undergraduate students and faculty from the PUIs to support travel to regional and national scientific meetings to present research data and gain knowledge relevant to the mission of the WV-INBRE, 3) provide Faculty Development Awards for faculty and staff at the lead institutions and the PUIs to attend workshops and training sessions related to the mission of the WV-INBRE, 4) develop and implement a Speakers Program to provide opportunities for the NOIs to invite faculty and graduate student speakers from the lead institutions to present research seminars, 5) develop and implement a Visiting Speaker Program whereby the NOIs would compete in inviting a noted speaker from outside the network to spend the day with students and faculty and present a research seminar, 6)continue the Pilot Grant program whereby faculty from the NOIs can compete for research grants, 7) provide Centralized Research Facilities funds to NOI faculty to support use of core research facilites at the lead institutions, and 8) provide opportunities for NOI faculty to attend grantsmanship workshops.